Operation Neptune
Operation Neptune is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: WWII that is exclusive to the War Mode. Overview On June 6th, 1944, the Allies launch Operation Overlord, a mass invasion of various beaches on the coast of Normandy in order to gain a foothold in France. One of the Allied teams, the 116th Infantry Reigment of the 29th Division, begins a mass assault on the "Dog Green Assault Sector" of Omaha Beach in order to eliminate two German 155mm artillery guns. Meanwhile, the 352nd Infantry Division of the Wehrmacht attempt to prevent the Allies from capturing the beach. Objective 1 The Allies, along with several friendly NPCs, must push across Omaha Beach and capture two German bunkers overlooking the beach while the Germans attempt to prevent them until German reinforcements arrive. Bunker A is the more exposed of the two bunkers, allowing snipers from both sides to pick each other off. Bunker B is very well protected; the only way to kill an enemy in the bunker while attacking is to shoot through the miniscule slits in the plates protecting the three MG 42 gunners. As the Axis, players get access to a total of five MG42 turrets, two in Bunker A and three in Bunker B. Unlike other maps, not only will being on the turret allow the player to take 50% less damage, sniper rifles cannot kill players on these turrets in one shot, even with a headshot. As the Allies, NPC soldiers will spawn alongside the player to provide a distraction. These soldiers cannot shoot and will simply die when they reach the area before the bunkers. The soldiers also cannot dive and as such anyone doing so can be recognized as a player. Enemies using the Lookout Basic Training, Resistance Division level 4 or Sharpshooter on sniper rifles can see the player's name. Also, these soldiers will eventually run out, and the only soldiers moving towards the bunkers will be players. After the Allies clear the shingles, they will need to use Bangalore Torpedos to gain access to the area directly below the bunkers. When the first Bangalore is detonated, a Care Package containing a Flamethrower will be dropped (outside the Axis play area) for the Allies to collect. To enter the bunkers (as Allies), there are three ways: building a ladder to access Bunker A, destroying one of two buildable walls leading down the middle of both bunkers, or building a ladder on the far right side to flank to the right side of Bunker B. Take note that these areas will likely be covered by S-Mine 44s planted by the Axis side, or are being watched. Should the player be killed, they will respawn all the way by the landing craft, so one should make their attack attempt count. When a bunker is captured by the Allies, the Allies will start to spawn where the Bangalore Torpedoes were detonated, allowing the Allies to push onto the other bunker easier. As the Allies, shotguns and SMGs (even Melee Weapons) see good use, and as the Axis, sniper rifles may be a viable option alongside the aforementioned weapons. Condition for Overtime: A soldier on the Allies team enters or is capturing a bunker. Objective 2 After the Allies manage to capture the two bunkers, the Germans will fall back to a communications station (under cover of an Artillery Barrage) just behind the bunkers. The Germans must defend against the Allies as they try to destroy all ten pieces of equipment within the station before German reinforcements arrive. A Care Package containing a Flamethrower will drop for the Axis, just behind the station. The Axis have multiple power positions as well as buildable items to defend the comms station, however crafty Allies may be able to infiltrate and covertly destroy the equipment. One piece equipment has the health of about seven enemies and as such requires somewhat sustained fire to destroy. LMGs, SMGs and shotguns can be used on either side to good effect. S-Mine 44s can still be viable, so Allied soldiers should watch out for those. Condition for Overtime: A soldier on the Allies team enters the communications station, even without damaging the equipment. Objective 3 After the Allies manage to destroy the equipment and capture the station, the Germans will fall back one more time to the two 155mm guns. The Allies must detonate three different explosives on each gun in order to fully destroy them. The Germans must do everything they can to prevent the Allies from destroying the guns. A German tank can be found near the "A" gun, which will move up to help provide extra cover and firepower for the Germans once a player enters the turret on top of it. A Care Package with a Flamethrower in it will drop for the Axis, but quick Allied players can steal the package. The Axis team has can build several barbed wire installments as well as one MG42 turret (acts like a regular turret, snipers can kill in one shot), which can slow down advancing allies. Objective A is usually the easier target as the Allies have ample cover to get to A. Objective B is harder to reach but if the Axis are distracted, an explosive can easily detonated on B. Condition for Overtime: A soldier on the Allies team is planting a bomb on the cannon or a bomb is active on the cannon. Endings If the Allies are successful in destroying the two 155mm guns, they will chase down and kill some of the retreating Germans. If the Germans are successful in stopping the Allies at any point, German reinforcements will arrive, allowing the Germans to push the Allies back to the beach and ultimately force them to retreat. Gallery Operation Neptune WWII preview.png|Reveal image of Operation Neptune. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Multiplayer Maps